User talk:Jax-Kenobi
My name is..... hello Frank i am Greenaurax2 (the one who edited Chuck Greene's page.) and Im basically a walking video game encyclopedia, especially Dead Rising Archives? Why did you clear the whole talk page? You could've archived it, like Ash Crimson does. Just a suggestion. The Yoshiman 97 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah.. archiving it is a way better idea. - Ash Crimson 18:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did it for you.. hope you don't mind. - Ash Crimson 18:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: No problem. - Ash Crimson 18:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was gonna say that you should ask Ash Crimson to archive it, but I forgot about his lightning fast speed. ::::But hey, on a lighter note, congrats on getting 1000 edits! The Yoshiman 97 22:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Figured it's time I archived my talk page... I'll ask Ash for that. The Yoshiman 97 23:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) xbox Couple of things 1. Back off. It isn't easy watching a barely active wiki where barely any edits are made. I actually checked in periodaclly to clear out vandals and bad pages. 2. If you had bothered to check Ash's page (whom addressed me first on the matter), you would find my response there. Wikiar 08:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know... I have been slacking off a bit, been going on the Celestial Refresh Wiki, those guys are like family to me, so I kinda slouched off. Also, my brother introduced me to a RPG called Marvel, it's a tabletop game where you make your own Marvel character and...stuff...I know i'm a nerd. As for XBox Live, sure, but my XBox needs it's "Yearly Maitinence" as I call it, so I may not be on all to often. Jakeinator 19:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, the whole rule thing was hard to find, and is rather complicated. Check out the site if you want! After you get the hang of it it's fun! http://www.classicmarvelforever.com/cms/ Jakeinator 19:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Frankie Ma Boy. You have to DOWNLOAD the rule books. Under downloads. I reccomend you download the advanced player guide (it's just better then the other.) And the Judge handbook next to it. (The Judge is like the Dungeon Master, but with a diffirent name.) But I have to tell you, youNEED a 10 sided die or a little program that does that on your computer, IPhone, Blackberry, whatever. I'm not forcing you to play, but if your still commited to the idea tell me. Me and my friends get rid of some of the useless stuff (such as roll to determine what powers you get, pregnancy ect.) so feel free to do that yourself. Hope you have friends to play with. When you understand the rules it is just all so simple. It's like opening a jar of cookies. Sure they might be hard to get out, but when you do victory is all the sweeter. Clothing Alright, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I'll make one tomorrow. Where would we use it? Major characters? games? - Ash Crimson 22:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. I made the thing (got it from another wiki -_- pretty much..) Check out my sandbox to see how it works. - Ash Crimson 02:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Combined Weapons Hi Frank. I've started making articles of combo weapons (they're so awesome). So far, I've made only one: Paddlesaw, but I'll make a few others. What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 00:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) She's (Almost) Back... *Maybe she forgot about the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 01:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Best to keep an eye on her..almost like probation lol. Btw I haven't accepted your friend request on xbox yet..my bad! --Mistertrouble189 04:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sophie Richards Look at my recent edits to Sophie Richards. I found my discovery very interesting lol --Mistertrouble189 02:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks =D All I ever played from that series is Overkill (for the Wii). Twas pretty cool.--Mistertrouble189 04:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome =] And as long as everyone behaves themselves.. tomorrow will be fine. Also, I see you and I had the same idea about a combined weapon category =j I was gonna make one later, but you already did it. Thanks. - Ash Crimson 04:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No need for a poll. Galleries should be at the bottom. - Ash Crimson 20:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why do you change your favorite MK character all the time? lol - Ash Crimson 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm.. well I think they should be at the bottom. Yeah, Armageddon has every character from the entire series. I was hyped for that game for like a year before it came out. It let me down big time. You play any other fighting games asides from MK? - Ash Crimson 21:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Terra, http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Final_Fantasy_XIII), http://www.wowwiki.com/Arthas. Those were the main reasons why I put gallery above trivia. It's not like that on other wikis though, so if we're gonna put gallery above trivia, then I'm fine with that. The Yoshiman 97 22:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Why stupid? lol. MKA was a let down because they got rid of fatalities (memory reasons.. but still =/) Asides from that.. It was kinda boring =(. Now that I see the FF wiki puts trivia last.. we should do that. Sorry for changing my mind. Also, what did KSR do now? - Ash :Oh, I see. Yeah, at first glance the character designs look kinda lame, but they all have cool stories. =j Their voices seem fine to me. Your brother have the language set to English or Japanese? I agree about the difficulty. That game is crazy hard to new players.. I get wrecked 95% of the time online. V_V The older MK games alwats seemed difficult to me too. Probably because MK doesn't control like a normal fighter (KOF, SF). - Ash ::Yeah, the Japanese voice acting was probably the reason. I like MK.. it's just doesn't play like other fighters. I skipped over DCU because I'm not really a huge comic person. I am looking forward to MK9 though. - Ash Crimson 14:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If the MK team fails with MK9 that series is probably screwed. =[ MK1 is so old. lol It's kind of a bummer that there's so little character's in that one. Well, have fun. - Ash Crimson 14:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Were MK vs DCU buttons not labeled as HP and stuff? That's how all fighters are usually. An yeah, that's why DCU was a let down for people. Without its gore MK isn't the most interesting game around. Although, its story is kinda cool. I think they'll do an alright job with 9. - Ash Crimson 14:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. The only character design for DCU I saw was Sonya's.. and she looked effing horrible. lol . More importantly.. does Scorpion still say "Get over here!"? How was TVC? I wanted to get it, but my Wii's disc drive is messed up. I want an Alex and Frank team. - Ash Crimson 14:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Awesome! Yeah, Frank makes everything better. I liked the LP2 co-op demo.. but the multi-player demo was garbage =\ I might pick it up some day.. for like 15 dollars. - Ash Crimson 15:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You should look for MK2. It's my favorite old one. Baraka is rad. =j - Ash Crimson 15:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hah. 3 probably plays better than 2.. but I like 2 more anyways. I think Deception was my favorite. - Ash Crimson 15:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Shaolin Monks was alright. I kinda stopped playing it.. Don't remember why. If you can pick it up for under 10 dollars it's worth it. - Ash Crimson 15:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm, I've never played a burnout game. I'm not really into racing games. The only one I've ever really liked was Forza 3. Also, just get the Orange Box for the 360. It's under 20 dollars and you get all of the Half Life episodes and a couple of other games. - Ash Crimson 15:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, no problem. I can see how you don't like Forza.. 3 is crazy accessible though. Are you sure the first Half-Life was the one they released on PS2? - Ash Crimson 22:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I don't really pay a whole lot of attention to Half-Life so I didn't know =D - Ash I was supposed to learn... :O i didnt learn anything i just edited on diff wikis anyway you can't change me no one can. anway ban me again and we'll have a problem and i don't be mean to people until they give me a reason to. Believe me.. Believe me that I'm not purposely undoing karen's edits. Most of them are speculation and don't qualify as trivia, there isn't concrete proof/widespread belief in her edits. Plus it's habit that I check up on everyone's edits (esp hers...) since I'm an admin at another wiki and just make sure things are reliable and not vandalism/completely fabricated edits lol.--Mistertrouble189 23:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm an admin over at MySims Wiki, check it out!--Mistertrouble189 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Professional Believe me Frankie I'm the better photographer. Pro just doesn't describe you! Your lucky that's all! Oh and that Tad was so easy to capture! I said come with me I know a safe place and he beleived me what a sap!!!--Kent Swanson 8:17 pm, June 3, 2010 Listen Mr. West I owe you an apology. Looks like your pro after all ya know. If I had know that then I would have been a member from the start instead of just reading the pages for the last few years.--Kent Swanson 8:37 pm, June 3, 2010 Oh you can count on it Frankie Dead Rising 2 Is comming out soon And I got It pre ordered I'll be the first to cover it! Soon I'll be an Administrator too! It can't be that hard i mean you be came one within what a year?--Kent Swanson 8:57 pm, June 3, 2010 Zucchini Ha!!! How do you like them apples? or should I say Zucchinis?--Kent Swanson 9:30 pm, June 3, 2010 Come on XBL to talk if you can Frankie--Kent Swanson 8:04 am (CT),June 6,2010 Re: Edits My 400th edit done! I don't really consider it a milestone though (I think the first milestone would be 500 edits). Thanks anyway! MagcargoMan 10:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm having computer trouble. =/ I've made a couple of edits recently, but I wasn't logged in. Now.. why'd you block KSR this time? - Ash Crimson 00:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: If you did block her.. she keeps leaving me messages at the Sneakers wiki saying you blocked her. - Ash Crimson 00:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I wonder what she's talking about then. - Ash Crimson 01:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories These categories are probably from the templates I copied and pasted from wikipedia, attempting to create templates which wikipedia already has. I will remove all of the categories. Thanks for your hard work. Anno1404 18:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I looked through all of the templates I made and I don't see any new categories. Let me know how I can help you. :I edited heavily in 2008 on strategywiki, adding over 450 photos and creating pages and pages on the dead rising entry, making some of the most in-depth pages on wikipedia that could be found anywhere, on wikipedia and in print. :The adminship had a litany of unnecessary rules just for rules sake, so I stopped editing there. I am estatic to find this wiki now, two years later, especially when DR 2 is coming out soon. :Did you know that when people search for "dead rising" on wikia, they get a badly maintained dead rising wikia, with only 5 pages? I just found this wikia by accident. I redirected ALL of the wikia pages to this one, so traffic should increase. :You can see some of my work at Walking Dead wikia and Anno1404, where I am an admin at both. My pride is Locations I hope to contribute on the same level that I did on those three wikis and other wikis too. :Anno1404 18:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the search: :::http://www.wikia.com/Special:Search?search=dead+rising&wikia_search_submit=Search ::Here is the wikia: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising ::Here are all the pages on the wikia: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages ::I was thinking of getting this wikia closed down and redirected here. Anno1404 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) favicon I am going to add a favicon as I made on walking dead wikia. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico if you want a different one, please change it. Anno1404 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots for dead rising 2 Are you familiar with personal video recorders? I bought about 5 different recorders to do the screenshots for DR on the xbox 360, none of them worked well enough. I just saw Dead Rising 2 and am estatic to see that DR2 will be available on Windows, which means game screen shots will be easy. Here is the latest xbox screen recorder I am looking at: *Gametrailers.com: Hauppauge HD PVR 1212 screenshots ** newegg.com: Hauppauge HD PVR High Definition Personal Video Recorder 1212 $208 ** youtube.com: Hauppauge HD PVR Xbox 360 Dashboard Test ** youtube.com: COD 4 Hauppauge HD PVR Quality Test I have a full page of research on screen recorders.... Anno1404 18:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :funny: File:Dead_rising_push_broom_handle.jpg another editor took my screenshot from strategywiki and posted it here. :) As they say, the biggest flattery is imitation! Anno1404 19:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Embedded categories I see the there are the following new categories, which came with the new templates: * Categories:All articles with unsourced statements * Categories:Articles with unsourced statements from April 2010 * Categories:Articles with invalid date parameter in template would you like me to get rid of all three? That looks like everything... I am really excited to be here! Zombies rule! I have read all of the major zombie books (dozens)...seen all the movies, etc...I can send you a couple via email if you like. Anno1404 18:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I will get rid of the categories, if we ever want them in the future we can always revert, I love wikis almost as much as zombies! Anno1404 19:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::removed sir :) Walking Dead wiki has articles on the creators. Such as http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Kirkman with the :::"This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia (view authors)." template. ::Maybe something we may want to consider adding here. Anno1404 19:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar :thanks, I will surpass you today in edits ;) half of those edits will be trying to figure out how to modify the damn Template:Store Anno1404 22:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Too much your call, if you want me to change it back, I will. Anno1404 02:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :instead of having "none" I can default it to not having the section at all if it is not added. I will change this now, and let you see what you all think. Anno1404 02:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Contemporary Reading is that better? I can make messages on the forum before making any other changes in the future. RE: :I don't mind most of what you're doing. It'd just be great if you could tell me what your plans are. Also, I think most of the templates we have now are alright. - Ash Crimson 02:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks alright. What was wrong with it before though? Again, sorry if I sound like a jerk.. but I didn't think it needed to be changed in the first place. - Ash Crimson 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for the images btw =j - Ash Crimson 02:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know if you saw the note on Frank's page, but I made over 1400 edits on strategywiki for the dead rising, including uploading 450 screenshots which i did. I am trying to get to the point I was there, here, playing catchup. ::I am ECSTATIC you have pages for each and every store and item, strategywiki doesn't, so when I saw the pages, many of them without screenshots, I got really excited. ::I note you probably are missing two stores, which I can add. ::Anything beyond this, I will discuss at the forum first. ::I added the "none" because this is hand done on the pages already. I had it so that it would default none if nothing was entered: ::# making it easier for people to read the coding for the template, ::# saving editors some work having to add the "none" in the templates, ::# making it more standard and uniform across all 78 + pages. ::But I removed the default "none" to make the templates smaller. Anno1404 02:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Re: :::It looks alright. What was wrong with it before though? Again, sorry if I sound like a jerk.. but I didn't think it needed to be changed in the first place. - Ash Crimson 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No, you are a really, really nice person. I have met real jerks on wikis, you are really incredible. :::There was nothing wrong with the template before at all. It was great Anything on any wiki could always be improved. (I hope you feel my edits are an improvement) :::I made several changes, I could talk about those changes, in detail, but I don't want you to see those comments as saying the original template had something wrong, it didn't :) Anno1404 02:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you ever read: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:BOLD,_revert,_discuss_cycle It is commonly quoted on wikipedia. If you don't like any of my bold edits (not that I will make anymore before discussing on the forum) please revert or ask me too! everything is in the history. We can then come to a solid consensus. :) Anno1404 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I can't image I am editing with someone that is my sons age (I am in my late 30s) Enjoy class. I need to get to bed for work tomorrow. Anno1404 02:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Survivor mode update come check it out I updated :D survivor mode,comment because it includes FRANK WEST, also check out my survivor summary blog :D i'm sorry for being who i am but i am who i am and ill tone it down alittle ;D and plus you never dissed my blog so i'll drop anything we have to argue mkay ;D